Jinpachi Wrung
Wrung (full name Jinpachi Wrung) is a Japan-born sumo wrestler who has a bit of a habit of attempting to wring his opponent's necks. Appearance Jinpachi looks like a typical sumo wrestler. He is heavily overweight and has brown eyes. He wears his black hair long enough to tie back into a topknot. Despite being dishonored and disowned by his peers, Jinpachi still chooses to wear traditional rakishi gear. During matches he only wears his black cotton mawashi, indicating that he never rose above a low rank during his days amongst the other sumo wrestlers in his homeland of Japan. Four ceremonial paper prayer strips are attached to this to drive away demons and other evil spirits. Although generally unnoticeable, he also slaps salt onto his body before a match as part of his purification process. In his arrogance, he can sometimes be seen wearing a keshō-mawashi, despite having never reached such a rank as to be allowed to wear one. Outside of matches he wears only traditional Japanese garb, except when attempting to disguise himself. During these rare occasions he has been noted to wear button-up Hawai'ian t-shirts and khaki shorts, as well as large sunglasses. When in disguise he tends to refer to himself by the name Israel "Iz" Sekitori. Personality [[image:Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|frame|In Monster Space]] Jinpachi is incredibly aggressive for a sumo wrestler, possessing serious anger management issues. This has directly led to him being dishonorably discharged from regular rakishi circles, only further angering him and forcing him to seek outside employment. He would ultimately find himself at Wrestlevania, where he discovered his penchant for wringing his opponent's necks during fights would not be frowned upon, and in fact the circuit's founder and president, Count Smackula, encouraged violence. Because of this, Jinpachi has actually become more aggressive than he was formerly, knowing full well he can get away with it all. Abilities Being a sumo wrestler, he possesses the durability of a highly trained overweight individual, and is as immovable as one might expect a sumo to be. He is excellent at throwing his weight around and has excellent strength, though he is slow in trade off. His aggressive nature leads him to throttle his opponents more often than not, and the commonality of this technique's usage has led to him being well above par in his ability to strangle someone, quickly taking the wind out of them and causing them to black out in only mere moments. Despite his anger management issues, he is not a murderer and always stops himself after his opponents cease struggling. He can produce thunderous stomps that shake the floors around him and kick up the sand, dirt or debris around the arena. One should not underestimate him: His disbarring from sumo wrestling does not relate in any way, shape or form to his strength and those who consider his departure from his preferred occupation as meaning he is weak are often unconscious on the mat before the end of the first or second round. Relationships Background History Born in Japan, Wrung had worked as a sumo wrestler in his home nation, but had a notable anger problem leading him to attempt on numerous occasions to wring his opponent's necks. This penchant for violence led him to be kicked out of Japanese sumo wrestling leagues in disgrace, and as such he departed for America where he felt his natural talent for unnecessary violent acts could actually be praised in certain circles. This eventually led him into a life as a professional wrestler, and he has put a number of opponents in the hospital over the course of his employment in the Wrestlevania federation due to asphyxiation and even actual physical harm to the trachea and other local organs. Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male